DC REBIRTH: MYSTERY OF THE PENDANT
by Tih190
Summary: Disappearances of numerous people in New York city has left people confused. They all disappeared without a trace. When Batman and later Green Lantern investigate. They stumble onto something more serious and darker than anything they've ever faced. One that will even connect to Green Lantern's past. A/N: Includes OC and takes place during DC REBIRTH.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone, its been a while but I'm back! And while I was gone I've taken the time to come up with a new story. This is a DC/W.I.T.C.H crossover that takes place during DC REBIRTH but year after The W.I.T.C.H comic series ends. If anyone is familiar with the Batman N.Y. fanfic I wrote, then deleted a couple months back then know that I will be using the character again, however there will be slight changes as he will not be from an alternate universe, rather he will be born and raised in the DC Universe instead being from NARUTO and he will have a different name and origin. Also Green Lantern will be appearing as a main character but it won't be Hal Jordan or John Stewart or any other known lantern. This new one is actually a character from W.I.T.C.H (not saying who! you will have to read the bio) but he will be much older and he and BATMAN N.Y will play an integral part of the mystery this story will have. Also expect Villains from W.I.T.C.H and DC to appear. I might plan to do a sequel of this should I ever have the time. I won't reveal too much on the heroes right now, but I do have their entire origin planned out.**

HERE ARE THE BIOS

Batman N.Y. - Max Winters is a young 17 year old billionaire heir to a top global corporation that is capable of competing with and matching that of Wayne Industries. Orphaned at a young age because of gruesome and traumatizing event that took the lives of his parents, he had trained in martial arts and stealth in an unknown part of the world before returning to America and receiving more training from Batman himself before claiming the mantle of Batman in order to protect New York. His Batsuit consist of a black armor comprised of a flexible graphene suit with a semi-fluid titanium armor plating guarding his chest along with plating on his back and neck along with the thighs thought they were much lighter. He had light weight armored boots and knee guards and wore a dark black coat. Everything he wore he was black except for the bat symbol on his chest (arkham bat symbol) which was red. His mask covered hi entire face and his lenses were computerized on the inside and were red in order to strike more fear and intimidation into the heart of his enemies. He also has a vocal synchronizer to distort his voice to disguise it and also scare his enemies by making it more monstrous. His coat can also spread out to resemble bat like wings so he could glide. He also had a batman beyond like utility belt.

Green Lantern N.Y. - William Collins was an orphan who grew up with his aunt and uncle in New York. He never knew much about his family, only that he had a sister from his mom and another man before she met his dad. They all 'died' when he was around 1 year old. Although his Aunt and Uncle gave him love and attention he still felt like a part of him was missing, one day when he was 15, he was walking home from school when he saw a boy he knew being mugged by two older kids. He stepped in to defend him and after he barely fought them off, a green lantern ring approached him and declared him to be worthy of being a green lantern. He then of course found himself in front of the guardians and then met the rest of the corps including Hal Jordan, John Stewart, Guy Gardener. Many of the familiar lanterns had played a role in mentoring the young lantern. Although he guards the sector he shares with the other human lanterns he mostly helps out in New York. His attire consists of a long green coat that has a little split on the tail end, a lantern sign on the side of his chest. A green nightwing like domino mask. Armored boot and knee guards and of course his ring.

 **I put these descriptions so I would not have to explain them in the story. Expect a chapter to be put up very soon. SEE YA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman, Green Lantern, and W.I.T.C.H these all belong to their respective owners and the companies that publish them. This applies to every chapter in the story.**

Chapter 1

 _Then_

 _"We're almost there"_

 _"Are you sure"_

" _It's getting brighter and brighter"_

" _There, right in this spot"_

" _Which cell is it?"_

" _The one to the right"_

" _Who…who...are you?_

" _My name is..."_

 _NOW_

The night was young as it consumed the city of New York, while the other boroughs were dead and quiet throughout the long dark; Manhattan was the only place where it was continuous and bustling non-stop. However, this past week, the constant activity of New York had diminished greatly. With the increased crime rate striking Manhattan, many people were afraid to leave their homes at night and to make it worse, 23 people have disappeared without a trace from their homes and no one knows how. To many people this meant to pray for the best, to one man however, it was another day at the office.

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" A man said as he was on the ground in a dim lit alley, looking terrified as his 5 attackers were hidden by the shadows but surrounded him as he was then knocked out.

One of them asked "Should we take him?"

"Does our master want him?" Another asked

"It doesn't matter our master said to capture any human we see for his goals. NOW SHUT UP?" Another said.

"I can't wait to see what the master plans to do with them, Pathetic humans." One said gleefully.

As they approached the body, a shadow had passed over them quick. One of the attackers noticed this and halted everyone.

"Did you see that?"The first attacker said

"See what?"The second asked

"Someone is here"

"Who?" the third asked

"It must be nothing, just the shadows playing your mind" The fourth said, he then gestured the others to take the body. As he got closer though, he was hit by an object from out of nowhere and fell down to ground hard.

The others saw this and were startled by it, as the fourth groaned in pain, he picked himself up to see what had hit him and saw an object shaped like a bat on the ground. He picks it up to investigate it and all of sudden currents of electricity shock him to unconsciousness. The others were now frightened.

"WHOS THERE?" The second asked

"Show yourself!" The third yelled

"Do as he says or we will kill you!" the fifth said.

" **Brave words from you all, but futile at best"** a voice said, it sounded dark and monstrous. The words gave chills to the attackers as they look around their surroundings to figure out who had attacked one of their own. They attempted to stand firm and ready, but nothing could stop the shaking of their legs or the sweat dripping down from their face.

"WH...WHOS THERE?" The first attacker said

" **Someone you should not have crossed"** The voice said

"A…and how did we cross you?"

" **By deciding to kidnap people in my city, now you're going to tell me where they are."** The voice says. It didn't cease to bring chills to their bones, every word made them scared; good he needed them scared, he needed them to be afraid.

"HAH! WHAT DO YOU THINK WE ARE, A BUNCH OF RATS?" The fifth boldly said, although his body language told differently. Then all of a sudden, another object flies towards them and hits the second attacker straight in the face, knocking him out completely. As the remaining 3 stay together, a figure lands in front of them. The figure was dark and hard to fully see, they could see the blank red eyes and the red bat symbol on his chest.

"What are you?" They all asked

The figure then stepped forward to fully reveal himself and said **"I'm Batman"** and then proceeded to switch to a combat stance.

The attackers thought of this as fear to fight and ran forward revealing themselves to be not humans but monsters wearing leather armor and carrying swords and weapons. This surprised Batman for a moment, although he was not shocked. Several eyewitness accounts described the kidnappers as somewhat monstrous and big. Batman waits for them to attack at once and when they attempt to strike, Batman swiftly moves away by jumping over them and landing behind them.

He kicks the one in front of him, making him fall to the ground and then counters the two on his sides by grabbing one of their weapons and hitting the wielder with the wooden end of it and then strikes the other enough for him to bleed, knocking him back. He hears a roar behind him to see that one of the kidnappers has regained consciousness and is currently charging at him. Batman, in a quick reaction stops his charge by stunning him with his coat and then pulls out a series of concentrated punches and strikes at his opponent only to end it with an uppercut. The kidnapper is knocked back and dazed, but he quickly regains his composure and continues his assault. The other three also join in and they all attempt to attack him at once by striking with their weapons. Batman anticipates this and counters this but blocking all four of them with his arms then punches and kicks them all back several feet away to scatter them.

After that, Batman is surprised at best as not only could one of them could withstand such a series of attacks hard enough to knock a person out completely. But they all are still standing with minimal bruising at best. This was going to take a while, and he will certainly need to be when he gets home.

Batman maintains a martial arts stance; he could not leave himself open and vulnerable to them, these _punks_ don't seem the type to leave a person alive after a fight.

At this moment all the last one to be knocked out has fully regained his senses and without hesitation joins the fight. But before anything can happen, a green burst of energy comes out of nowhere and hits one of them back toward a brick wall making him break it. 'Oh great _him'_ Batman thought as he instantly knew who was capable of energy blasts like that, and he was hovering just a couple feet above with brown hair, a confident smile, and his green lantern attire. Yes, this was William Collins, otherwise known as Green Lantern N.Y to his peers and every person on the planet.

"Need any help?" He asked

" **Now is not the time lantern."**

"You _soooo_ need my help"

" **I can handle it thanks."**

"You sure? Because if I was seeing this correctly you were close to having your ass kicked by these well, um fake ugly gargoyles looking guys." He said with a smug smile saying _its true and you know it._

Batman growled in annoyance but his attention was focused elsewhere as now the monsters are once again resuming their attack. However this time since Green Lantern has officially joined the fight, Batman had the upper hand in outmatching them since three of them had focused on Green Lantern who was using his constructs to easily take them out, one was knocked out and stuck in a brick wall, and one was focused on Batman entirely. It didn't take long for Batman to overwhelm his opponent with multiple strikes bringing him down entirely to the ground and leaving him spitting out blood.

As the remaining attackers back away having gotten one of their own out of the brick wall they realized that they would be defeated if they continued fighting.

"Grr…It's too late, we will never win we have to go back now." One of them said and that same monster then did something with his hand and before the two heroes realized it, they were blown away by a portal that appeared behind the kidnappers. As they walked into it, Batman realized he was too far away to catch up to them, so he took out a batarang and threw it to the monster's belt, cutting off the pendant he saw and making it fall to the ground.

The portal then closed, leaving only Batman, Green Lantern, and the victim who was unconscious this whole time. Batman approached the Pendant. It glowed for a second then stopped as he picked it up. He analyzed it using his lenses and detected strange energy signatures. He then turned back to Green Lantern.

" **Take him to nearest hospital you can find, and make sure the cops get his story, when you're done with that meet me at the Batcave. I assume you know where it is?"** Batman asks with Green Lantern nodding although he raised an eyebrow at what the vigilante was saying

" **Alright then"** Batman says, Green Lantern then picks up the victim and looks back to see Batman gone

" _sigh_ One day he will know what that feels like." Green Lantern remarks to himself.

Tonight was going to prove interesting indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

The Batcave had been filled with the noise of computers and gadgetry as the Batman was currently working at his main Batcomputer, a supercomputer equipped with one giant monitor and numerous smaller ones surrounding, top of the line hardware with processing power that was on par if not slightly less than the main computer on the watchtower. Along with it were several advanced devices that were used for Batman's detective work and his investigation. Along with it was a small medical facility equipped with the latest technology in both Wayne and Winters tech with the purpose of helping any injured by quickly treating thousands of types of injuries should it be internal or external. Also along with it was a medical pod designed to put the patient under sleep as the machine released a gas that would be used to quickly heal any injuries such as bruises and black eye, it also would speed a up a person's recovery as a person beaten severely could be put into the pod for no more than 4 hours then spend only 2 days bed rest before getting out fully back into shape.

Another section of the cave contained Batman's numerous suits that either he had used over the few years as Batman or kept for special cases or matters of great urgency. Along with it was the many gadgetry he would equip himself on his nightly patrol of crimefrighting. Many of these could be used to take down villains like Solomon Grundy, or Man-Bat. However, unlike Gotham, New York had few occurrences of individual supervillains causing chaos on the streets, leaving Batman the people that he thought were more 'dirtier' such as the traffickers, the murderers, the rapists, and so on and so forth.

Other sections of the cave involved storing the vehicles that he would have and use from time to time. Such as his Batmobile, Batwing, and vehicles that were only used for more 'special' cases. One person might call this being paranoid, but in Batman's line of work, if there was one thing he was taught, it was that you could never be too careful; you always have to be one step ahead of your enemy.

It was quite the Batcave indeed, fit and ready for New York's caped crusader. Sometimes even Batman himself would take pride in what he built with help from his allies. However, now was not one of them, Batman himself was currently analyzing and investigating the heart-shaped pendant he retrieved from the monsters he and Green Lantern fought 2 hours earlier. Usually as a habit, if he wasn't sure of something he would re-analyze it to see if the results matched, in this case it did. Now he must wait until Green Lantern cam…

"Ok I'm here" Green Lantern said with a smile

And speak of the devil here he was.

" **I take it Winston let you in."**

"Yup, didn't even need to ask, just pointed at the direction right away." Green Lantern said

" **Good, because we have much to talk about."**

"So you were planning to let me in on this little case of yours, why?" Green Lantern asked

" **I'll start from the beginning, last week over 20 people had been reported missing by friends and family all over the city. Most of the reports described the same thing; they were all outside at night and never came back. NYPD had been doing investigations on all of them, other than linking them together, no trace was found. That is until, another person had been kidnapped but they were seen by an eyewitness, some kid delivering pizzas had called 911 reporting 5 large men kidnapping a young man. I intercepted the call and personally investigated this myself. I almost came up with nothing until tonight, and then of course there was this thing."** Batman said as he then pointed to the pendant that was lying at the desk

"That still doesn't explain why you need me though." Green Lantern asked

" **After the fight, I tried to look into the disappearances a little more and I found something."** Batman then pressed a button on his keyboard bringing up newspaper reports and GPS maps of a city with dots on it.

" **There were a similar string of disappearances 16 years ago in the city of Heatherfield, however what was different was that instead of 23 people missing; only 19 went missing. Most of them were just families of 3 or 4"** Batman then pressed another button showing photos of parents with their children, along with other photos of the others who went missing that day.

" **It was, then I found this"** Batman showed another photo that appeared on the screen. It was a family of 4 consisting of a man with brown hair and mustaches and looked similar to Green Lantern, a woman with purple hair with a kind expression carrying a little brown haired baby, and finally a red haired teenage girl smiling. Green Lantern had a moment as he realized he was looking at a photo of his family, the one he never knew for most of his life. Batman could see the expression on his ally's face; it was between sadness of never knowing them and joy of looking at their faces, how happy they were. He considered not showing this to him, but doing so did not feel right.

"Max….what's this really about?" Green Lantern softly asked although to be truthful he had figured out the point of all this, but this was serious and Batman knew this otherwise he would not have said Batman's real identity.

" **Look at what the girl…your sister is wearing."** Batman says, and Green Lantern does only to realize the pendant that she wore was the same pendant that was lying on the desk of the Batcomputer right now.

"This belonged to my sister?"

" **As far as I know, yes. The very same pendant I cut off from the belt of whatever that thing was."**

"What was it doing with those guys?"

" **I don't know, but what I do know is that both the disappearances from 16 years ago and now were most likely done by the same people. The pendant that we have seems to be magic in origin as there were high energy readings in a frequency that is only present in magic. And that pendant is somehow involved in all this."** Batman says

"Then we should take a better look at it then, see what the hell this thing really is." Green Lantern then uses his ring to scan the pendant.

' _Positive ID on object, object is identified as the Heart of Kandrakar'_ the ring says

"The Heart of Kandrakar?"

" **You know it?"**

"Actually no, I never heard of anything like that in my life, if the guardians were still around I'd ask them, but last time I heard, they were all killed by Sinestro and the entire Green Lantern Corps went dark. I have no idea where they, Hal, John, or even Guy are. And I doubt those two new ones Jessica and Simon even know where they went." Green Lantern says, these past few months have not been easy for anyone a Green Lantern, if you were still around somewhere in the universe, you'd might as well hide as Sinestro and his Yellow Lanterns took over as the sole peacekeeping force, so William himself was stuck to Earth at the moment.

" **I believe Constantine or Zatanna could look at it"** Batman suggested

"If you know where to look for them." Green Lantern countered

That was true, plus he didn't know them all that well.

"I guess it's up to us to figure this all out." Green Lantern says as he picks up the pendant, at first it does nothing but then its starts to glow a pinkish color and as Green Lantern held it it grew brighter and brighter.

" **It's glowing"**

"Wait wha…..AAAGGGGGGHHHHH" Green Lantern screams as the pendant then starts to shine and engulf him in a sphere of energy, as he feels the energy all over his body, he begins to hear voices and see visions, visions of his family, of people he'd never seen before, he sees a bright, chrome palace, then it flashes to his sister, then the Heart, then images flood his mind as the pendant glows brighter.

"Oh god, I see it, I see it all." Green Lantern say

"Lantern! LET IT GO! YOU HAVE TO LET IT GO!" Batman yells

"I…can't"

Batman curses to himself and then runs to Green Lantern. He grips Green Lantern's fist and tries to unclench it but to no avail as the light from the Heart engulfs them both and disappear without a trace.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

In a throne room lit up by candles and orbs, a lowly minion comes in to report. This had better be good news, or else.

"My Lord…..There has been some unfortunate news, the squadron you sent to Earth have returned but they failed to capture the human."

Now that wasn't good news at all

"I send in a group of 4 soldiers, all of them trained to take on an army, and they failed to capture a single lowly earthling? An earthling managed to escape from them?" The figure on the throne said, the tone in his voice showed that was extremely disappointed

"No, your highness, someone else had intervened and prevented them from taking the earthling." The minion said stuttering in fear

"Someone had seen them, impossible; they were supposed to be unseen."

"Correct my lord, but this one had caught them when they were vulnerable."

"If they were vulnerable, then they show weakness, if they show weakness, then they prove that their place is in the gutter."

"Yes my lord, shall we execute them then?"

"No, dead men make useless men, demote them to prison guards and assign them to the holding cells on the 1st dungeon level."

"You mean for them to guard the special prisoners?" The minion asked in shock

"Are you questioning my orders?" The figure on the throne asked in a accusing tone making the minion scared

"No your highness, I would never. Allow me to rephrase, they will guard the special prisoners then, an utmost challenging task indeed sire."

"Much better, and indeed my subject. I hope how they will handle them; it will be quite exciting to see my former enemies squirm in fear. I've only yet to break them."

"Indeed my lord, a challenging task, but they will be grateful for your kindness." The minion says

"Yes, they will be. Oh and one more thing? What was the name of the one who battled them?" The figure asks

"There were actually two in their report, one was a dark creature who called itself 'Batman' and the other a green clad warrior who could fly and create constructs."

"Interesting. You may leave." The minion nods and gives a 4 second long bow before he leaves. Leaving the figure alone

"It seems that we might have opposition soon my ally. Perhaps I might repay your debt soon." The figure said to himself as he picks up a goblet of wine and drinks.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

The two young heroes were falling through a vortex of unbelievable energy and power; it was coursing through them, in them, and around them. This power or whatever it was wasn't the usual kind that made you feel stronger and powerful. This was something that made you feel strange, and aware of the many things they didn't know about this world or this galaxy.

As the heroes fell they saw around them images of people they recognized or knew personally, the saw images that put them on the path to becoming who they were. They saw images of who they currently were facing against that they already partook in and won, or have to yet to do so. Then, they saw flashbacks of events and people that they recognized from the Batcomputer, they saw the girl, William's late sister holding the pendant that Green Lantern clutched at the moment and saw the other missing girls use the power and transform themselves into slightly more older, firm versions of themselves. They had small wings but wore clothing that was similar to each other expect some were pink and others were blue. They saw enemies that these girls faced time and time again. The images kept going on and on until the vortex grew brighter and brighter. What did this all mean? Why were they seeing this? Did the pendant want them to see this? Before one of them could utter a word, the vortex started to fade and then disappear as they dropped and landed on the ground.

Both landed on their feet thanks to their reflexes. They looked around to get a good sense of their surroundings to see that it is dark and misty. The ground they were on seemed to be solid rock and barren.

"Where are we?" Green Lantern asked

 **"Somewhere, judging by where we are, it's someplace barren, rocky."** Batman said

"Maybe I can use my ring to know where we are" Green Lantern brings his ring near his mouth

"Ring, identify our location and coordinates." Green Lantern says

" _-zzz unable to identify current location, disruption present zzz-."_ The ring said in its computerized tone

"Disruption present? Strange, it's never done that before. The ring is able to identify almost all planets in the galaxy due to having the Book of Oa." Green Lantern says as he is surprised, despite its small size, the power ring of a Green Lantern is one of the most powerful things in the universe, capable of doing many things.

" **Then we need to do this the old fashioned way. Use our heads to figure out where we are."** Batman says. He kneels down to scan the ground and atmosphere with his visor to see if there are any alien elements, he then gets up and faces Green Lantern

" **It looks like wherever we are, it doesn't seem to be extraterrestrial, and scans on the ground indicate it's all similar to earth elements."** Batman says analytically.

"What about the atmosphere?"

" **78% nitrogen, 21% oxygen, 0.9% argon, and 0.03%** **carbon dioxide, just like Earth"** Batman says

"At least we can breathe" Green Lantern says

"Maybe we're on Earth still, I'll see if I can communicate with anyone. Green Lantern to Justice League, do you read me?" Green Lantern says to his ring

" _-zzz unable to contact personnel, disruption present zzz-"_ The ring says

"Dammit" Green Lantern curses in frustration

 **I'm not able to contact anyone, not even Batman."**

"But _you_ are Batman"

" **You know who I mean"**

"Still…" Green Lantern was about to continue until both him and Batman hear battle cries coming from behind. Both dodge to side to avoid the giant ax that soon hit the ground and made a crack in it. They saw their attacker and saw that it was a humanoid clad in leather armor with a helmet. This soldier had to intent to attack.

"YOU, who are you two? How did you get here?" The soldier said in a British accent as he swings the ax at Batman who jumps over it and does a back flip to maintain distance.

Green Lantern then creates an ax and jumps in front of the soldier to lock blades with him. As he does he says "I think the more important questions is who are you? Are you with the others?"

"Others? What nonsense do you speak? No one from outside Metamoor could get here even if they wanted to!" The soldier says as he is then hit by a batarang which strikes his helmet off and pushes him back. His helmet hits the ground as he reveals himself in full anger to be a male human sporting dark brown hair and firm facial features.

" **Lantern, wait!"** Batman yells as he jumps in between them to cease the fighting and puts his arm out with an open palm.

" **Wait, before anything else can happen let us explain. I am Batman and this is Green Lantern. We mean no harm, only to know where we are."** Batman calmly says

In a split second the Man's expression switches from hard anger to a jovial laugh and a softened expression as he stops he faces the two

"Well, you could have said so! I would have embraced you with open arms." The soldier says

Green Lantern only had an expression just to signify _you attacked us first!_ And _Hell no, like I'm letting this guy hug me_

"Forgive me for the earlier hostility, these days are filled with rebellion and conflict and it is hard to trust outsiders nowadays. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Heathrow."

"Heathrow, maybe you can answer our questions then?" GL says

"Of Course! But I believe I know what you mean to ask, you are on Metamoor, my homeworld along with others and it seems you are a long way home." Heathrow says

" **Yes, we are both from Earth"** Batman says

"Earth you say?! By the kingdom, that cannot be possible. The only earthlings to have ever come here were the guardians years ago." Heathrow exclaims

Now this piqued the heroes' interest, someone else before them came here years ago.

"Then you must know what this is right?" GL says he shows them the pendant to Heathrow, who gasps in astonishment and disbelief.

"Where…did you get that?"

"We…..found it on our world." GL said carefully

" **Perhaps you can explain what this is all about."**

"I cannot explain all of it, I'm afraid." Heathrow said disappointingly

The two heroes were just about to mentally curse until

"But I know who can, the leader of the resistance I am part of, I can lead you to him, he may have all the answers you want. " Heathrow said suddenly

GL then had an expression of determination and interest but Batman's was more…..suspicious

"Lead on then Heathrow, we have much to talk about." GL said

"Indeed we do. The resistance will be so happy, after all these years." Heathrow said

Batman walks up to touches GL's shoulder and whispers

" **This may be a trap he's leading us into. We don't know if he could be trusted."**

"Well what choice do we have, we don't know where the hell we are and this could be my….our chance to get the answers we need. Besides, I have a gut feeling." GL counters

Batman merely replies with a glare and continues to walk up to Heathrow along with GL

 _MEANWHILE_

The dungeons were dark and dimly lit; she couldn't see anything except for her own hands and arms. She was laying on the floor, in constant pain coursing all over her after _he_ visited again. The numerous cuts she had were slowly expelling small amounts of blood and add the many bruises she was given the past few days just made it hurt even worse. She tried hard not to break, not to show weakness especially in front of _him_. But the difficulty of that was becoming greater each passing moment.

How long had they been here, days, weeks, and months even? She didn't know, it all felt really short and really recent. She could only imagine what was happening at home, what was happening to her baby brother, he must be crying his heart now, all alone in that house. The worry of him along with the guilt of her witnessing the suffering of her friends and boyfriend. It was too much.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH" another scream, not from her but someone else, someone else she knew. It was so hard to differentiate between the voices, was it one of her friends that they were currently hurting right now? Or was it someone else, one of those new people they brought in. It did not matter, it still hurt. She just wanted this to stop right, she just wanted to go back home, she just wanted to be in the arms of her mother. She just wanted to go back to a normal life.

But right now she couldn't do anything, except for one thing. Send the one thing she had and what _he_ wanted off to another place. She knows it will find her way back to her, but she hopes to god it doesn't.

She hears keys clinking and her cell gate opening. She hears an all too familiar voice. _Him._

"Hello my dear, have you had a nice rest." He said politely, with a very nasty smile

She puts her head up slowly only to give him a glare.

"Well, at least you're awake; we don't want a repeat of what happened to you last time."

The memory he brought up just brought even more pain to her.

He kneels down to her and speaks very softly

"Now then, you must be in constant pain, I can help you and the others if you can just tell me what I want to know. Can you do that?"

She could only respond one way, by spitting straight at his face. This causes him to back away in disgust and then looks at her with an expression of disappointment.

" _sigh_ I really didn't want to do this again. However, it seems you given no choice."

She could only wait for the inevitable.


	5. HIATUS ALERT

**HIATUS ALERT! I know, I know. But the past few weeks were crazy. Don't worry; this story will not be left to die. Ever since I wrote this story, I've had someone read it and he's agreed to write out the rest of this story and send it to me where I will make the necessary edit and proofread it. In the meanwhile, make sure to check in with further stories. And please review, I would like to hear your feedback so I can use that to improve my writing. THANK YOU!**


End file.
